Thirty Lotus Petals
by Sometimes Sane
Summary: Thirty oneshots of love. Some one-sided, some ending in happiness, some ending in tragedy. Warning: Contains sexuality in every chapter. Will contain crack pairings, rape, slash, and femslash. Open for suggestions of pairings!


**Hello, all! I decided to start a series of Oneshots based on love. There will be thirty in all, and I am open to suggestions anyone gives me-- just suggest with a review!**

**Warning: Each chapter will contain explicit sexuality. There will also be rape, slash, femslash, coarse language, and perhaps some violence.**

**So, yeah! Oh yeah, and Warriors © Erin Hunter. Not me!**

**Well, here is the first Oneshot, "Out in the Snow," with the paring PrincessXRavenpaw. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Out in the Snow

_(Princess X Ravenpaw)_

-Princess's Point of View-

That day was all a blur. It went by so quickly... And I still can't believe it happened.

It was like any other normal day. I was sitting by the fireplace in my home, the flames crackling and giving the dark room a soft orange glow. I lay beside it on the carpet, grooming my light brown and white fur. It was a cold autumn day. I was thinking about my brother, Rusty...-- excuse me, Firestar-- and my first son... Cloudtail. They were off in the wild, living with their Clan... What was it's name? ThunderClan?

I lifted myself to my paws, parting my jaws in a sleepy yawn. I slowly walked into the kitchen, the tiles hard beneath my feet, and made my way to the door. I paused to give my white paw a swift lick before slipping through the cat door.

It was night, and the moon was full and round. The stars twinkled brilliantly above. The yard was surrounded by a wooden fence, and there was a small garden nearby.

I shivered as a cool wind went by. I don't know why I bothered stepping outside, but I felt as if I needed some fresh air.

I padded across the yard, the grass sprinkled with water from the previous rainfall. I walked over to a tall apple tree, its branches spreading wide and it's leaves hues of orange. I silently lay down against the trunk, the bark hard against my back. I put my head on my paws, and my thoughts began to wander again.

My whiskers twitched as I thought about my son. Not too long ago, it seemed, he was only a tiny white kitten. I never knew just how he would adjust to Clan life, but I learned later that he was doing fine. That was so many moons ago... I wondered how he, and Firestar, were doing now. Did either of them have new mates? Kits? My mind was swarming with questions.

I didn't notice until a few moments later that I had suddenly grown hot. Which was odd, it being near winter. I shifted myself and lifted my head and glanced over to the house; my eyes widened at what I saw.

Flames were slowly devouring my home, emitting a thick, gray smoke that was making its way closer towards me. I yowled in shock and leaped to my paws, my fur bristling. The temperature grew hotter as I heard the wood of the house crack from the heat of the inferno. I grew panicked, and I quickly looked around. My housefolk were out for the evening-- what was I to do?

I heard sirens in the background as I pressed myself against the tree. The fire was rising to new heights, and was inching its way closer to me. I whimpered and looked around. I had to get away.

I quickly, though with some difficulty, climbed the apple tree and walked out to one of its sturdiest branches. It hung over the fence, and so I raced to the tip of the tree's arm, leaping down over the fence. I was surrounded by houses, some of which had taken up the old forest, the forest in which the Clans used to live. So going there for protection was out of the question.

All around me, I heard housefolk yelling, and sirens getting closer and closer to my home. My head buzzed, and I darted off, my paws taking me wherever they wanted. I didn't know where I was going; I was too confused to think straight. And so I just kept going, into the darkening shadows.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My eyes flew open, and I was breathing heavily. I leaped to my paws, my eyes wide as I whirled around. Where was I?

_A barn,_ I told myself. I glanced around with unease. There were stacks of hay everywhere, and the smell of mouse. It was a cozy place, but how did I get there? I thought as hard as I could, and the only thing I could remember was the fire. What had happened?

"You're awake!" came a voice. I turned, seeing two tomcats approach me. One was a sleek, small cat with short black fur. He had a white spot on his chest, and his tail was also snow-tipped. His amber eyes shown with concern, as did the other's. He was larger than the first, and had a pelt of black and white.

I took a small step backwards, my tail flicking nervously. "Who...?"

"We found you out in the field," the smaller cat said quickly, his eyes gleaming with worry. "We brought you in here because we were worried."

"You took quite the spill, didn't you!" the older cat remarked, sitting down. "I'm Barley, by the way. Pleasure to meet you." I gave a small nod, still confused as I tried to get my thoughts straight. Could this all be a dream? Was it possible?

"And I'm Ravenpaw," spoke the smaller cat, smiling slightly. "What's your name?"

"P-Princess," I stammered, wondering if I had heard Ravenpaw's name before. Had Firestar mentioned him once?

"Why not tell us what happened?" Barley mewed kindly as he drew a paw over his ear. I took in a deep breath.

"My home burned down," I murmured, looking at my paws. "I can't remember anything that happened after that..." I glanced back up, seeing both toms' eyes gleam with sympathy.

"I know what it's like, to have to run away from your home," murmured Ravenpaw, frowning. I pricked my ears.

"Can we get you something to eat?" Barley asked. I barely took notice of this question. I was gazing at Ravenpaw, trying to figure out what he meant.

I shook my head quickly and looked at Barley. "S-Sure," I stuttered, and then dipped my head gratefully. "Thank you..."

"I can get it," offered Ravenpaw and he turned, disappearing behind a tall stack of hay. I watched as he left, smiling slightly. What a sweet tom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I spoke with Barley and Ravenpaw as I finished off the mouse that Ravenpaw had caught for me. It was the first prey I had ever eaten, and it tasted wonderful. It sure was different than what they fed me at my old home...

"You know, you're welcome to stay with us, Princess," offered Barely, his mouth full as he chomped hungrily on his own mouse. My eyes widened slightly, and I looked first at him, and then Ravenpaw. The small cat was smiling slightly at me.

"Yeah, it's always nice to have some company," he said. The corners of my lips grew into a grin.

"I-It wouldn't be too much trouble? I wouldn't want to be a burden..."

"It's fine!" Ravenpaw quickly said, taking a bite of his own mouse. He gave me a lopsided grin. "It'd be really nice to have you stay!"

I caught a gleam of amusement in Barley's eyes as he glanced sideways at the tom. I flicked my ear in wonder for a moment.

"I'd love to stay," I murmured, smiling softly. "At least, for now. Barely, Ravenpaw... Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" exclaimed Barley as he grinned, his mouth stuffed with meat. I caught Ravenpaw's gaze, and we held it for a moment, our smiles reflected off of each other's.

That was the day that changed my life... for the better. I lived with them for about two and a half moons, developing strong friendships with both of them. And for Ravenpaw, maybe a little more than friendship...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I shivered as a light snow flurried down from the sky, giving the vast field a thin layer of white. I sat, dozens of taillengths from the barn. It was night, and I expected that Barley and Ravenpaw were sound asleep in the barn. But _I_ couldn't sleep. I had tossed and turned, but to no avail.

I sighed and closed my eyes, just sitting there. And a few moments later, I heard a soft voice from behind me.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, Princess?" I opened my eyes and turned, mentally smiling when I saw Ravenpaw standing there. There was a bit of confusion in his expression, but there was another thing-- warmth.

"I couldn't sleep," I murmured, turning my gaze out into the darkness. He sat down beside me, and both of us were quiet for a moment.

"Princess?" the tom said quietly, looking at his paws. I looked at him, blinking softly.

"Yes, Ravenpaw?" The black cat raised his head and his gaze interlocked with mine.

"I-I was just thinking... I..." He sighed and broke our gaze, looking away. "Nevermind." I frowned and nudged him gently.

"What is it?" I asked softly. Ravenpaw sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just... I was just thinking that I really like you, and..." He broke off and flattened his ears before looking up at me. He had a frown on his face, as if expecting rejection.

But I didn't reject him. I pressed myself softly against him and smiled a bit.

"You may like me... But I _love_ you." Shock reflected in Ravenpaw's eyes, before it was replaced by happiness. He smiled slightly.

"Really?" I chuckled and licked his ear.

"Would I lie?" He grinned from ear to ear and pressed against me, too, as the snow stuck lightly to our pelts.

"I love you, too," he whispered. We were quiet for a moment before I brought up the question...

"Will you be my mate?" I asked him in a tiny voice, regretting it the minute after I said it. Of course he'd say no. Of course he'd--

"Yes," he replied, smiling warmly at me. "I will. I love you, Princess." I sighed and grinned softly, happiness overwhelming me. It was as if nothing else mattered... We were together and we loved each other, and that was all that counted.

"I want you," I finally whispered, closing my eyes. I trembled slightly, a bit afraid, but I meant it. I _needed_ him with me.

Ravenpaw got slowly to his paws, and I mirrored his movement. He pressed firmly against me, rubbing his muzzle against mine as I felt his tail search my body. It grazed along my underside, and I sucked in my breath.

I let it out in a soft moan when the tail finally reached the area that needed it most. I whimpered as I felt it circle around my opening, and my mouth hung open in a long moan of desire. It brushed over the area, and my groans grew louder.

But I needed more than that.

I felt as if I was plastered to the cold, snowy ground, and I found myself unable to move. But it didn't matter. Ravenpaw smiled slightly at me, pressing his muzzle to mine once again. I purred softly and closed my eyes, but opened them when he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, looking right at me. His amber eyes were soft with concern. I licked him tenderly on the ear and smiled back.

"I've never been _more_ sure." He grinned lopsidedly and returned the loving lick before he carefully-- and a bit clumsily-- got on top of me. He pressed his soft black paws against my shoulders, and as he positioned himself, my heart began to drum against my chest. I dug my claws into the ground in anticipation and closed my eyes.

"Princess," the tom murmured, his hot breath against my ears. "Are..."

"_Yes,"_ I breathed, knowing what he was going to say. "Please, Ravenpaw, do it." He finally gave a nod, licking me between the ears one last time before he finally thrust himself into me.

My eyes shot open and I let out a soft scream. Pain welled up inside of me and it coursed through my veins. This, of course, hadn't been the first time I'd mated with anyone, so it didn't hurt as much as it once did. But it wasn't painless.

He pulled out before pushing back into me. The two of us were together-- no longer separate cats, but one form, one soul, that rocked back and forth as the snow fell upon us.

But Ravenpaw quickly dismounted, his eyes wide with fear.

"Princess!" he whispered. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." I turned around, regaining my composure before I licked him on the nose.

"It's okay," I whispered. "It only hurts for the very beginning... Please, Ravenpaw, keep going..." That was all I needed to say. With another nod, the tom positioned himself back onto me and continued thrusting within me. He went deeper and deeper as he grew hard, and the tom closed his eyes. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he continued.

My screams soon faded away, and what I said became true-- it only hurt in the beginning. My pain began to pass, and these feelings were soon replaced with excitement and pleasure as my lover quickened his pace.

"Ravenpaw!" I moaned loudly. "More! Give me more, please!" I felt my muscles tighten around his member, which earned a groan of pleasure from him. I pressed against him the best I could, wanting to get more contact. Bliss surged through me as he banged against me, harder and faster than ever. His hardness pierced deeply within my moist folds, and I felt the area between my legs grow hot and wet.

We continued on like this, and for a moment I forgot where I was. I was only aware of the fact that Ravenpaw was there, loving me. And that was all that was important.

My moans and groans of pleasure grew stronger, as did Ravenpaw's, and I felt a new onrush of excitement. Suddenly, I reached my climax, with a yowl, at the same time as the former apprentice. We both groaned and finally collapsed to the snow-laden ground, panting as we pressed against one another.

After a few minutes of lying there, catching our breath, I finally spoke.

"Thank you," I whispered, and he looked over at me, smiling, before inching closer to me. We both lay on our backs, our fur brushing, as we looked up at the black sky. I barely noticed the cold, because Ravenpaw was right there beside me. That's all I needed.

"I hope Barley isn't suspicious that we're both gone," the tom whispered.

And I laughed, as we intertwined our tails and lay in the snow on that silent night.

**Comments, criticism? Please review! If you have an idea for a Oneshot (like a certain pairing), please let me know!**

**Next chapter: Sandstorm X Blackstar.**


End file.
